


A Brand New Life

by Prissy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prissy/pseuds/Prissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fulfill for a prompt it's hopefully gonna be a long term story, at the moment I have no idea how this will go. Right now it's just Dean and Cas getting to adopt a pair of boys, the boys are a lot like Dean and Sam. One older and protective the other younger and clearly not really in need of the elder's protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fateful Call

# Chapter 1 - The Fateful Call

Dean looked at Cas who was staring at the phone yet again, **"Hey Baby, the phone call will come when it comes. Just relax and ignore it."** He said as he walked up to Cas and kissed his neck gently then he ran his hands down Cas' side. He wasn't aware of it but Cas was so focused because something told him this would be the day that they got the call. **"But Dean! It's going to happen I know it is!"** He said to him the kiss to his neck made Cas groan softly, he tilted his neck away and looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

**"What do you want now my Hunter?"** Cas asked softly as he looked at Dean, Cas knew Dean by now what with them being married for a few years. **"I want you, I always want you."** He murmured softly as he kissed him deeply, Cas groaned and returned his kiss. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck, he was a fair bit shorter than Dean but no less muscular or well built. Dean grinned and began to slide Cas' jacket off his shoulders, the jacket fell to the ground and Cas pressed close to Dean. **"I want you too."** He murmured softly as he then turned away from Dean's grasp and walked towards their bedroom.

Dean sighed and followed him with a soft growl, **"Why are you doing that?"** He asked as he watched his angel sauntering to the room. **"Why do you think?"** Cas retorted, Dean sighed and watched him as Cas stripped off his clothes as he walked making a show for Dean. Dean shook his head and stripped himself as he followed Cas with a soft groan as he walked after the angel who had won his heart and his entire being. Dean groaned softly as he walked to the now naked Cas and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Cas smirked and dropped in front of Dean. **"Oh Dean...I think I'll make you feel better."** He purred to him and as he was in front of him he licked Dean's cock, Dean groaned. 'Oh My Hunter.' Cas spoke to his mind as he then took him into his mouth and started to bob his head pressing against the under side of Dean's cock with his tongue.

**"Cas..."** Dean moaned softly as he looked at the angel sucking on his cock, Cas smiled at him and his head pulled back as he focused on the head for a moment. **"Cas!"** He gasped as the focused attention drove him nearly to the edge, however as he felt that he heard the phone ringing. Cas did as well and Cas ran to the phone and picked it up, **"Yes, uh huh. I'll ask my husband."** Cas set the phone down for a moment. **"DEAN!"** He called as Dean walked out and it was clear he was frustrated and a bit angry.

**"What?"**

**"They have two boys for us, do you want both?"**

**"That's a stupid fucking question tell the lady we'll be there in an a couple hours."**

**"She says it's the next ten minutes or they'll pass them to the next couple."**

**"Son of a bitch. Fine we'll take them now."**

Dean turned and headed back into the bedroom and got dressed, he wanted Cas to finish what he started but that would have to wait till later. **"Yes we'll take both, be there as soon as we can."** Cas said to the phone then he got dressed as well, the pair were suitable and Dean went out to the Impala and got in driving to the agency. **"I swear if these kids are trouble makers we're going to be in trouble."** Dean said to Cas

**"They're not going to be trouble they're good kids, they just lost their parents."** Cas said to Dean on the drive there it was clear Cas was nervous and Dean was agitated cause he was very much wanting Cas. The pair were nervous and full of nervous energy it was obvious Dean wanted to be able to get to the kids. **"Don't worry Dean, they're going to be a good match for us."**


	2. Meeting The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get the boys home and get them settled in, my chapters are short and I'm sorry I will try to lengthen them in time, but for now I'm trying to establish Dean, Cas and the kids.

# Chapter 2 - Meeting The Boys

Dean looked at Cas as they walked into the building and up to the desk, **"We're here to pick up the boys we just got a call about?"** Dean said to the lady working the desk. **"Ah you must be Dean and Castiel Winchester, the boys are getting to say good bye to their friends and then they'll be out here. The elder of the two is called Robert and his brother is John, Robert is eight and John is four. Robert says that a monster killed his parents but it's probably just a story."** The lady told him and then she looked at Castiel, **"You can both take a seat it'll be a few minutes."** Her tone was slightly imperious at that phrase and the pair looked at each other before they sat down and waited for the boys to come out.

 **"If a monster killed their parents we'll have to find out what one and get revenge for the boys."** Dean said to Cas, the angel nodded as they both waited for the workers to bring the boys out. Both hunter and angel were nervous to meet the boys that they would be raising now that they had them. **"What if they try to find out more about the world of monsters?"** Cas asked as he looked at Dean who merely shrugged and looked to the door that opened, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what these kids were like. The elder one had the younger's hand in his, he looked at Dean with a judging gaze then his eyes went to Cas and they were equally judging. 

**"Don't touch John."** Robert said as he looked at Dean with vibrant blue eyes that he shared with his brother. John however had dark brown hair, Robert's was a blond the pair both watched the adults taking them in. **"Don't worry kid your brother will be safe and so will you."** Dean said as he looked at the kid, Robert however glared at him and shrugged as the pair walked to next to Cas and Dean.

 **"It's all right Robert no one will hurt you or John. We also won't leave you back here, your with us for the rest of your life."** Cas told him as he looked at him, John ran to Cas and hugged him. **"Are you Daddy now?"** John asked softly and Cas smiled as he picked him up even though Robert was glaring hard at the sight. **"Come on Kid."** Dean said as they walked out to the Impala and got into the car. **"All right now to play some music and get home."** Dean got in the driver seat and turned on the music, which turned out to be Dead or Alive.

 **"At least you have good taste in music."** Robert told him as John started trying to sing with the song. Robert smiled at his brother but when he saw Cas looking he stopped, the elder boy was clearly used to protecting his brother and not playing. **"Remind you of anybody Dean?"** Cas said as he looked at Dean with a smirk, Dean grunted as he focused on getting them back to the house that they'd been given by Gabriel. As they drove up the drive way to the house both boys were in awe, Robert stared at the two story house. **"Nice place."** He muttered softly as he did Dean stopped the Impala in front and got out, he opened the door for Robert and John.

 **"Welcome home."** Cas said as he got out and the four of them walked into the house for the first time ever. Dean sighed as he let Cas go show the boys their bedrooms while he went into the kitchen to get to work on lunch. Cas walked upstairs to the bed rooms and opened the second door from the stairs, **"Robert this is your room, John's is across the hallway from yours. Ours is next door."** Cas said as he showed him the rooms and the boy walked into his room which had clearly been decorated for him or so it seemed. Cas then turned and opened the door for John, **"This is your room John."** Cas told him with a smile letting the boys get used to their rooms he turned away to go down to Dean. **"Enjoy yourselves."** Cas added once he was headed down the stairs.


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean and the kids finally have a fully domestic and peaceful moment together, complete with toddler adorableness.

# Chapter 3 - The First Night

Dean looked at Cas as he walked in, **"Those boys need some help that much is clear, but Robert's got some problems just like I do. The question I have is how do I help the kid? My own dad wasn't the greatest role model with us."** He was cutting up some vegetables to put in a salad for Cas and the boys, he had decided to make a good dinner for the boys. He was the one who did the cooking, Cas did most of the clean up it was an easy way to live at least if you asked him. **"Just talk to him, guide him."** Cas suggested as he started going around the kitchen cleaning up what little mess was already there, Dean turned to look at Cas full on. **"It's not that simple and you know it."** Dean told him then he saw Cas smile and he shook his head, **"Don't even start!"** Dean snapped as he got the salad finished and turned to check on the burgers.

The food was almost done, as the food finished Dean turned to the table and went to set it as he looked at Cas with a smile. **"After dinner and after the boys are asleep I want to finish what we started earlier."** Dean told him as he set out the plates for all of them he was nervous and unsure about what was going to happen now that they had kids. When things were all out, Dean made sure everything was perfect as Cas left.

Cas went upstairs to go get the boys, **"Boys, dinner time."** Cas said as he picked up John and then looked into Robert's room. Robert was sitting and reading a book, the older boy looked at Cas. **"Ok."** Robert set his book aside and got up then looked at John and his brother had wrapped his arms around Cas' neck. The trio walked down to dinner, Cas set John down in a booster seat. **"Thank you."** John said softly as he looked at Cas then glanced at Dean who smiled at the boy. The names of the boys made Dean far happier than he'd ever admit as he looked at Cas and the children. **"Every night we will have dinner at about this time, breakfast will be at seven for you Robert before school. When your not at school we'll try to have lunch at noon, you'll have lunch at school during the school day."** Dean said as he looked at the elder boy.

**"All right."** Robert said as they all started eating and the start of their first dinner together went smoothly as they fell into a companionable silence even with Robert not liking the fact they were ordering their lives. Cas got up when John fell asleep with his face on his plate, **"So cute baby boy."** Cas said as he picked him up and carried him to his bed as he cleaned off the little one's face. He set John down in his bed, he smiled gently at him covered the boy and tucked him in. **"Sleep peacefully."** Cas murmured and walked back out towards Robert and carry him to bed too as the boy yawned heavily.

Dean cleaned up letting Cas take care fo the children, after the boys were both in bed and asleep Dean turned to Cas who shook his head. **"Not tonight."** Cas told him as he walked up to bed with Dean who got in the shower and cleaned up, Cas was already in his boxers to sleep. Dean walked in and shook his head, **"Why not Cas?"** Dean asked looking at his husband. **"Because John or Robert may walk in."** Cas answered then the two lay down, Cas to lay with Dean and keep a watch for danger. Dean to sleep like a rock all night through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, I will be trying to get another chapter out soon. Also in future chapters I will be adding other tags, I'm just not sure how _exactly_ the tag system works.


	4. Day One of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's first day of school, it goes a little differently than Robert originally thought.

# Chapter 4 - Day One of School

Morning came far to soon for Dean as he rolled over and groaned as he looked at the clock, it was five thirty. He had to get the boys up and ready for school, get breakfast started and then try to figure out what he'd do with himself. He got up and got dressed slowly, he was tired there was a part of him that didn't want to get up but he did. He walked down towards the kitchen without even looking to Cas yet, Dean got down and started on a light breakfast or what he thought was light. Eggs, Bacon and Pancakes, it would be a good healthy breakfast for the boys as well as himself. When the time came to wake the boys he had everything on plates and plates out for the kids and the both of them.

Cas smiled at the simple little domestic things Dean was doing and it made him happy that his hunter had retired. He got Robert up and the boy was getting dressed for his first day of school, he was going to make sure that his little brother was cared for. The two made their way down with Cas and began eating breakfast together. **"I'll take the boy to school you stay here with John."** Dean said as he watched Robert finish his breakfast, the two of them were going to have a chance to talk about what was going to happen now. Cas nodded, **"All right Dean."** Cas told him as Dean then Robert walked towards the front door with Robert's things. 

Cas walked into the living room with a coloring book for John giving him crayons to color with, **"There you are little one."** Cas told him as he let him color in the book. Cas was going to enjoy his time with John alone every morning.

\----

Dean got Robert into the Impala, **"All right kid, you need to be careful ok? No getting in a fight unless the other kid starts it."** Dean told him as he did Robert looked at him. **"You don't care if we fight?"** Robert asked as he glanced at Dean, **"No I don't kid as long as you make sure they started it not you."** Dean added as he looked at him they pulled up to the school and he smiled at Robert. **"Ok kid go on, your all registered already. Cas got it taken care of enjoy your first day of school here."** Dean added as he looked at Robert who nodded and got out of the car heading to the front of the school he turned and waved once at Dean who waved back and left.

\----

Robert sighed nervously as he walked to his class room and sat down, he hated this he was away from John. He smiled at his class mates, third grade was not going to be easy on him at least he didn't think so. The class was boring and it didn't really seem all that important to him but apparently it was very important to his new parents. **"Robert, could you come here please?"** The teacher called to him and Robert got up and stood in front of the class, **"I'm Robert, now I'm Robert Winchester adopted by Castiel and Dean Winchester along with my little brother John."** Robert told the class as he looked around nervously at his new class mates knowing he was being raised by two dad's.

When no one reacted Robert smiled and sat down to finish out the rest of his first day of school, he was rather happy now to be in school. Lunch didn't come fast enough, Robert went off to his own spot in the cafeteria but he was not left alone. An older boy came up to him, **"So your the new kid, you need to learn the order of things around here. You give us your lunch money and we keep the other older kids from beating you up."** He told Robert who laughed at him, **"I'm not afraid of being beat up by someone like you."** Robert retorted as he looked at the older kid and finished his lunch.


	5. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Disputes over bullies and Robert gets in his first fight.

# Chapter 5 - Bullies

**"You little snot!"** The boy said as he grabbed Robert by the shirt, he heard a teacher coming and the older one let him go. **"After school."** The older one walked away and Robert laughed again as he finished his lunch. School didn't last that long but Robert wasn't afraid in the least of this bully who didn't have a clue who he was messing with. Then again Robert didn't know a damned thing about real fighting only the scuffles that those in foster care got in.

School ended and Robert walked out to head to the impala, but was stopped as the kid grabbed him and tugged him into a shadowed part. **"You little shit head."** He snarled as he punched Robert in the stomach and Robert grunted in pain but he came up and tried to swing back. He landed a sort of hit that left a shiny red mark but then the older one punched him and left Robert with a black eye. Robert swung again and this time he left the other one with a black eye too, the two stumbled out and groaned in pain. 

Dean saw Robert and the other kid he raced up and grabbed them, pulling the pair apart. **"Enough!"** He snapped at the pair of boys, the older one grumbled at him and punched Dean who tossed the other one aside but didn't hurt him. **"Hit my kid again and he'll hit back harder than before."** Dean told him then walked away holding Robert as they got to the impala and got in.

**"Ok boy. Next time your not going to have a problem kicking that kids ass."** Dean told him with a laugh as he drove him home. He was very amused tha this first day he got into a fight it made him want to teach the kid how to defend himself. Cas was not going to be happy about a fight but Dean didn't care in the least.

The drive home was short and easy for Dean since he sped a little bit, he wanted to get Robert home. When he walked in the door he looked at Cas who was standing by the door and looking at Dean then his eyes landed on Robert. **"You got in a fight on your first day?"** Cas asked as he looked at him and Robert shrugged, **"The other kid started it!** Robert defended himself as he looked at Cas who sighed heavily. **"You need to not get in fights with other kids, it's not healthy for good relationships later."** Cas told him and Robert shrugged again as he walked off to his room, this time stomping a bit as he went.

**"Did you approve this?"** Cas asked as he looked at Dean, Dean smiled at him as he looked at Cas. **"Yeah and I'm going to teach him how to fight back so he doesn't get his ass kicked again, no kid of mine is going to be a bullies punching bag."** Dean told Cas who sighed heavily. **"Fine if you must."** Cas then moved to go and check on John while Dean went up to Robert.

**"Cas was just worried about you kid."** Dean told him softly as sat down next to him, **"He didn't mean it the way you thought, he was trying to make sure you were safe and happy."** Dean added as he looked at Robert who was working on his spelling homework. Dean watched with an amused smile he didn't mind help him either, **"Help me with this?"** Robert asked as he looked at Dean who nodded and went to help him with his homework.

Cas poked his head into the room where Dean and Robert were working, **"Sam and Gabe are coming for a visit, Gabe says he has a surprise for the two of us as well as to meet Robert and John."** Cas told him as he watched the happy scene Dean nodded to show he heard him as he stayed focus on helping Robert. Dean sighed as he looked at Robert and shook his head, **"They call this math?"** Dean said as he stared at Common Core confused as all get out by what they were calling math now a days it was confusing and it made no sense to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few new tags next chapter added on that will be throughout the rest, I wasn't sure if I should include it but I'm going to anyway. I hope you've all enjoyed this so far, I'm not sure how long this will last or how big it'll be at the end.


	6. The Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe come to "Visit" and it turns into them moving in, the kids get a long great. Gabe also reveals he doesn't much care about angelic law.

# Chapter 6 - The Family Business

Dean got up at his usual time of six thirty and started on breakfast, he knew that he had family coming to visit. Sam was coming here he just didn't know when exactly it had been an eventful few days keeping Robert from getting a suspension from school. But Dean had begun training him to fight and be able to defend himself, Dean was not going to have a son of his not know how to fight. Breakfast was ready and on the table for when Cas and the kids came down stairs to see waht Dean had made for them.

It was as the kids and Cas were coming down stairs that Gabe and Sam walked in, Gabe was clearly a little rounder than he had been. Sam was holding an adorable little girl, Gabe had the hand of a little boy the foursome walked in and stopped just inside. **"Dean!"** Sam called as his daughter buried her head in his shoulder, Dean sighed as he quickly added on more food for the family of four. His own children ran over to look at the two, John smiled at the other little boy. **"Hi."** John said to him and Samandriel smiled at his cousin, the two were going to get a long.

**"Gabriel!"**

**"Yes Castiel?"**

**"What the hell did you do? You broke angelic law!"**

**"No, I'm the only arch angel there is no one who can challenge me besides if anyone hurts my twins I'll make them wish they'd never been born."** He said as he looked at Cas with a pleased smirk, the two angels were clearly getting ready to square off in a verbal match. **"Come kiddos."** Dean said to the two toddlers, Sam came with him as he took Samandriel's hand and the kids all sat down at the breakfast table.

 **"Fine but if my two get hurt cause yours are here..."** Cas left the threat hanging as he looked at him, Gabe then shook his head. **"All the kids are safe."** Gabe said as he looked at the other angel, the two were still glaring at each other even as Dean set up things. **"No fighting in front of the children."** He said softly as he looked at the pair of angels and sat down to eat as Sam set up Samandriel and Amitiel. Dean looked at Sam, **"So how did you two get children?"** Dean asked his brother as the family sat down to a tense breakfast. **"Gabe was Loki remember? Loki had several children one of which he carried."** He said to him with a rathe wry grin.

 **"Oh."** Dean said softly as he looked at him then shook his head as everyone ate then the kids ran off to play as soon as they could. The twins went into another room with John to play together and Robert went up to do his homework. **"I'm pregnant again."** Gabe said to Dean and Cas, Cas got up and walked away he was angry because Gabe was being so flippant about one of their laws. Gabe didn't seem to care, he was thinking he was above the laws. Cas was pissed off, Dean got up and followed Cas with a worried look he wasn't sure why Cas was so angry. **"Love?"** Dean asked as he looked at his beloved husband and tried to calm him down, Cas sighed and looked at Dean. **"He's breaking our laws!"** Cas snapped at Dean then he shuddered as he looked at him. **"What if an angel decides he wants to follow our laws and they kill those children?"** He asked as he looked Dean who shook his head.

 **"Nothing will happen to them we'll protect them all together we can protect Gabe and Sam's kids as well as our own."** He told him as he looked at Cas then he kissed him and nuzzled his neck. **"Don't worry Cas."** He muttered as he looked at him then grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes, **"We'll all be fine."** He added as Cas nodded and kissed him in return. The two went back to Sam and Gabe who were talking about the new baby, they were discussing what they'd do for names. **"All right you two are moving in."** Dean said firmly to Gabe and Sam, Dean smiled at them as they nodded in agreement. **"Knew you'd want us to stay!"** Gabe said with a smile as he looked at him and the three toddlers were giggling like mad beasts from their bed room. **"Children..."** Sam muttered as he got up and walked to the room to check on the trio to make sure no one was getting hurt.

 **"Daddy!"** Amitiel cried as she ran to Sam and held his leg the two boys were tussling on the floor and she was hiding behind Sam. For the first time in his life he saw her wings pinned against her back in fright, he rarely saw them showing up like they were. **"It's ok my dear they're playing."** Sam told him gently then turned to the boys, **"Chill out you two!"** He snapped at the two who immediately stopped for a second and went back to their wrestling.


	7. Dealing with Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adults Discuss the issues at hand, reaching a hopefully correct decision on what to do about what killed the kids parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't seem to get up the brain power but hopefully now I'll be able to keep up on some updates and move this story along.

The days started to slowly blur together as Gabe and Sam move into the house, it was as the two couples started to relax that Dean remembered something the boys had said. The boys mentioned a monster a couple times and they needed to figure out what the monster was and how to handle it. So Dean had decided to call a meeting between the three of them, Sam, Cas, and himself it was late one evening when the men were all sitting down to talk. **"So what do we know about this monster?"** Sam asked softly as he looked at Dean and then towards Castiel, he wanted to see what they knew about the potentials. **"Nothing as of the moment not even sure what kind of monster it is."** Dean told him as he looked at Cas hoping his husband knew something, **"I am uncertain as to this creature as well."** Cas told him as he looked at the other two. 

Dean got up and went over to get a drink, **"Well we know it killed their parents, that is clear. That's pretty much it at the moment."** Dean stood and took a drink from his bottle as he leaned back against the counter. He hoped that they could figure this out and fast, he didn't want to hurt the kids but he knew monsters could get dangerous. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head, **"I say we all move from this fancy house to either The Bunker or Bobby's place, it's safe and secure and the angels can add their own protections."** Sam was watching Dean for an answer as he waited to see what his brother would tell him. 

As soon as the words left his mouth Dean stared at him, **"Sammy. The Bunker and Bobby's place are both gone. So why don't you just leave that well enough alone."** Dean's voice was firm as he spoke however Sam shook his head. **"I built Bobby's place back up and it's standing again and Gabe rebuilt the Bunker."** He told him as he watched Dean's face go from irritated to shocked it was always amusing to witness. Dean stared at Sam, **"We can't simply just move the family to these places, the kids don't know anything about it."** He told him as he looked at Sam and then to Cas, **"Did you know anything about this?"** He asked as he looked at Cas. 

**"No I did not but it matters little we won't move them, it would be too much after all that those boys have been through."** Cas told them both as he put his foot down on the matter and then the trio settled on getting food ready once their discussion was put to rest. **"We'll figure out what the monster is later and deal with it for now lets just rest and relax ok?"** Cas suggested and Dean nodded, Sam leaned back in his chair he didn't feel this talk was done, but he did see his pregnant mate walking into the area. **"Gabe!"** He called as he saw the four kids coming in behind him, as well the food wasn't quite done but it would be shortly. **"Just a little bit longer."** Sam told him as he started helping with the kids his eyes on Dean who was mostly watching Robert and John. 

Robert was focused strictly on John making sure that he got his food and ate, he didn't care about himself he was making sure his brother was cared for. He looked at Dean when he saw the man staring at him and smiled then looked down at his food, they were taking care of them but why did they keep them together? He didn't get it but it didn't really matter did it? He was doing his best to just eat his dinner, the moment he was done he got down from the table and waited for John. **"Come on John let's go to bed."** He called as he walked off with his brother to their rooms to go to sleep, **"Aren't you going to stop them?"** Sam asked as he looked at Dean who only shook his head. **"No Sammy they're doing the same thing I did with you when you were small."** He told him gently as he watched his adopted sons go to their bedrooms. 

Gabe got up and carried his twins to their room and put them to bed, **"Now remember you two scream if anything shows up that's not us ok?"** He asked softly as his twins nodded and headed back to go and enjoy some time with the rest of the adults. **"Well the kids are in bed, what now?"** He asked sitting down to watch Dean and Sam, his eyes were mostly on Sam as he asked that question. Dean rolled his eyes, **"Go on you two, go have your fun. Cas and I can clean up."** Dean got up and started cleaning as he saw Gabe and Sam run off to go have their fun.


End file.
